battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Sinai Desert
Sinai Desert is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 1. It is set within the Sinai Peninsula east of El-Jifar. The map features the Armored Train as the Behemoth as well as a raging sand storm that severely reduces visibility. The map was featured in the open beta for Battlefield 1.https://www.battlefield.com/news/article/battlefield-1-beta-dates Overview The most prominent landmark on the blistering stretch of Sinai Desert where this map takes place is the rural hilltop town of Mazar, at the head of a windswept canyon. A vital transport hub and strategic asset, this modest Middle-Eastern metropolis is composed of a network of dirt streets, alleyways and military fortifications, enclosed by adobe structures bleached white in the desert sun. The town favors infantry and vehicles alike, with most surrounding points of interest lying comfortably within walking distance. However, just north of civilization lies nothing but vast, uninterrupted desert plains. Other than the many sandy ridges and rocky outcroppings dotting the expanse, the desert is mostly featureless, and is treacherous to those crossing on foot due to its sheer scale. These two starkly contrasted areas are separated by a railway that runs horizontally from the base of the town's hill to the map edges, and is further bordered to the south-east and south-west by high cliffs, some of which can be scaled for a vantage point of the town, and the desolation beyond. Behemoth The Behemoth for this map is the Armored Train, which spawns on the railroad by the team's deployment. The railroad passes through Mazar Station, and beside Nelson Ridge and Maghara Battery, allowing for quick capture of each flag. (A second, unused line that has been sabotaged can be found in the southwest of the desert.) Control Points show/hide Conquest As most objectives are situated south of the railway and proximal to the town, combat on Conquest is concentrated in this zone and is varied, consisting of close and medium range infantry actions, in addition to armored combat permitted by the wide streets. On the outskirts of the town, however, are objectives that are comparatively remote, requiring vehicles to travel to in good time, and much more open, leaving troops vulnerable to sniper attack from the surrounding cliffs, as long as the weather permits. North of the railway, a single objective is positioned far out into the desert. This isolated expanse, mostly inhospitable to the infantry, is prime battleground for the extensive cavalry, tank and aircraft available to each army. Equipment Deployments In Conquest, each team's deployment is connected to the other via a railway line that twists horizontally across the map. The Ottoman deployment is on the east end of the line while the British base is on the west end. Ottoman Empire The Ottoman Empire deploy around a series of rocky outcrops to the north-east, on a dusty roadway running parallel with the railway running southbound towards their closest objective, Cliff Lookout, and the town Outskirts just beyond. British Empire The British Empire deploy adjacent to a similar roadway on the map's north-western perimeter, amongst the foundation of some ancient stone ruins, lined with pillars. Their closest objective, Artillery Base, is by the mouth of the canyon to the direct east, with the Ammunition Depot flag located inside. Flags Each flag spawns a neutral Scout Car and an Armored Car when captured. Cliff Lookout and Artillery base grant two extra tanks only when held by the Ottoman Empire and the United Kingdom, respectively. Nelson Ridge Two rocky inselbergs stand to the north-east of the railroad on the eastern perimeter of the map, parallel to the railroad. These cliffs, which are graduated into three levels of ascending height, allow for an elevated view of the area as well as defilade from enemies at ground level -- infantry and vehicles can ascend each level via slopes. When held by the Ottomans, two extra Tanks can be spawned here. The southern rock has an FK 96 covering the railroad on the east side of the second elevated ridge, while the northern rock has another cannon facing the desert on the north-west side of the same level. Mazar Outskirts The Outskirts objective is located on the main road on the south-east side of the map, and takes the form of a partially walled compound enclosing two ruined homesteads, sitting atop a raised hillock. Although initially protected by high perimeter walls, these can easily be reduced using explosives or crushing with heavy vehicles, opening up the objective considerably. The houses, which have an upper floor, a basement, and roof access, can be used for cover, but they too can be destroyed during the seizure of this flag, which due to the small capture radius, often occurs at close range. The Flame Trooper elite class Battle Pickup is located by this objective. Two FK-96 field guns stand on opposite ends of the compound exterior, with one being located in the open field directly south of the flag itself, and another found along the wall by the north gate. A water tower to the south offers coverage of the outskirts and the radio tower area. Mazar Wireless A radio antenna stands in a clearing at the top of the central hill, on the map's southern extremities. In contrast with the surrounding area, the capture zone, which extends to some of the buildings on the west side of the clearing, is open and relatively flat, save for the small hillock surrounded by light defences on which the flag itself is located. The rest of the town is a maze of roads and alleys at different elevations, that form avenues between rows of large buildings (most of which are multi-story and have roof access via ladder). Those capturing the objectives should be wary of these elevated positions when seizing this exposed objective, as the buildings can act as both hiding places and cover spots for attacking infantry. Air-based munitions or shellfire can be applied to reduce these fighting positions to rubble, making armored vehicles valuable assets in this environment, but be wary that they will have little room to manoeuvre and are vulnerable to close-range ambush. In the case of aircraft, it should be noted that while the radio mast itself can be collided with, the guy wires supporting the structure will not impede movement of vehicles. A number of Maxim MGs are set up within the central line of sandbag fortifications ambient to the flag itself, along with a QF 1-Pounder AA gun. On the rooftops of the buildings overlooking the canyon to the east are more pintle-mounted Maxims. Mazar Station Sitting at the base of the central village hill, the Train Station is the mid point in the railway that spans the map. At this point on the line, the railway splits to form a siding, where two cargo railcars are parked. Although easily blasted apart by shellfire, these containers are the only obstruction in a highly open capture radius, which extends to the platform to the north, a short distance into the desert of the south, and encompasses the track in-between--all of these areas are mostly devoid of cover, save for a few ramshackle fighting positions on the perimeter that can act as light protection. A QF 1-Pounder AA gun is emplaced within a ring of sandbags on the north side of the track, parallel to the platform. A number of Maxim Guns are installed inside the cargo carriages found stationary in the siding. Three functional FK-96 field guns are found amongst the fighting positions, close to the rails. Dune Outpost This flag is in the desert far north of the map, isolated from its closest neighbouring objectives by around 500m of sand. The flag is within a military outpost comprised of two buildings separated by a camouflaged supply depot. The larger of the two structures, found on the south-west side of the compound, offers view of the surrounding dunes from its ladder-accessed rooftop. The smaller, partially ruined building to the north-east provides similar utility. The flag has a massive capture area, which extends a considerable distance past the Outpost walls into the desert -- up to 100m in places. This unique feature allows the flag to be captured by planes circling above, and provides a large area for those seizing the objective to hide within. The Tank Hunter elite class Battle Pickup is located here, amongst the central encampment, directly adjacent to the flag itself. This flag grants access to a Horse and an Aircraft when captured. Defenses include a QF 1-Pounder AA gun emplaced on the roof of the larger building, and an FK 96 is found on the south-east side of the smaller building. To the north of the flag, another 2-Pounder and FK 96 are located on a shallow ridge overlooking the objective. Jabal Canyon The Ammunition Depot is located in a gorge within the rocky crags of the south-west side of the map. Surrounded from all sides by steep cliff faces, there are limited entryways into the capture zone, such as in the west, east and north-east, however an arched rock formation to the south produces a natural ramp for infantry to reach the top of the cliffs, and thus cover the objective from above. However, this archway can be destroyed with enough shellfire or explosives, cutting off foot access to the summit. A second bridge, constructed of wood and also destructible, connects the upper cliff loop to a small overhang. At ground level, the flag sits in a supply trench covered with camouflage netting, which provides decent directional cover, as do the many boulders that litter the desert floor. The Sentry elite class Battle Pickup is found in the trench at this objective, in addition to an FK 96 emplaced on a rocky outcrop across the clearing south of the flag itself. Maghara Battery The Artillery Base is the most westerly flag, standing between the British base further west, and the Ammunition Depot to the south-east. The railway runs through this capture zone. The flag consists of a defensive line of trenches running parallel to the flag, in which a number of inoperable howitzers stand, wrapped in canvas tarpaulins. The trenches, which are lined with wooden fences and sandbags, provide the most rudimentary of cover in this otherwise completely open capture zone, with those seizing the flag exposed to fire from the cliffs to the east. When held by the British, this flag grants two additional Tank spawns. There are no neutral emplacements at this objective. Rush In Rush gamemode, the British Empire advances upon an Ottoman Empire telegraph network leading into the city. Sector 1 The defending team starts in the western Conquest deployment, among ancient ruins. Many large columns remain standing, but may possibly be knocked down with heavy fire. During this intial stage, the attackers are equipped with two tanks, two horses and two Scout Cars, in addition to the Flame Trooper battle pickup. The defenders are alloted two tanks, and a number of FK 96 field guns set up along the north side of the sector, near objective A. Sector 2 Advancing eastwards, attackers must clear the Maghara Battery. Objective A at the north end of the trench line, while objective B is further south. At this point, the attackers gain access to the Sentry elite class, which can be picked up from behind a rock about 75m directly west of objective B. The defenders emplacements consist of an FK 96 and a Maxim MG behind objective A, another Maxim in the trench covering B, and another cannon on the raised plateau of the inselberg between the two objectives. Sector 3 The defenders retreat to Jabal Canyon, gaining some valuable cover from a massive rock structure. Both objectives are hidden within the canyon at ground level. Objective A is in a camouflaged trench, and Objective B is along the southern wall, by the western canyon entrance. At this stage, the attackers lose their light vehicles, forcing them to rely on their two horses and single armored vehicle for transport. Meanwhile, the defenders too are issued only a one tank, in addition to the Tank Hunter elite class in the eastern canyon entrance. Their static defences include a Maxim MG covering the western entrance to the canyon, emplaced by objective B, while another is set up to cover A from the rock shelf by the north-east entrance. An FK 96 is found near the south-east end of the gorge. Sector 4 Ottoman forces regroup at the west edge of Mazar. Objective A is hidden within outcroppings near the railway, near an ammunition dump. Objective B is further south near buildings defended by machine gun nests. The attackers lose all tank support for this assault, but still retain their two horses. The defenders still have access to their single tank, in addition to a large number of heavy machine guns, set up in two lines around the objectives. At the mouth of the canyon on the south-western outskirts, a Maxim is set up in a sandbag MG nest adjacent to B, while another Maxim and an FK 96 are found within a hexagonal fighting position directly north of A. Behind the first line, further up the hill, two more Maxim guns and a field gun are oriented towards the draws at each objective, beside which is the Sentry elite class pickup, who can act as a mobile HMG nest. The shells stored in the ammunition dump can be set off by damage, and can prove deadly to vehicles that collide with them. Sector 5 The British close in on the Radio Antenna within the town proper. Objective B is located in the center of the clearing next to the radio mast itself, while objective A is found within the ground floor of a house on the north-east side of the clearing. The attackers have only a pair of horses left, while the defenders retain their tank. Two FK 96s and a Maxim stand at the east side of the clearing parallel to A, on the opposite side of the objective building to another FK 96 on the north side. Another Maxim is emplaced near the map boundary to the south of B. Operations Sinai Desert is the third and last map in Oil of Empires in Operations. Sector 1 Sector 2 Sector 3 Sector 4 Sector 5 Gallery Battlefield 1 Reveal Screenshot 2.jpg Battlefield 1 Concept Art 3.jpg|Concept Art Trivia *During preview of the Open Beta, compass directions were not consistent between Conquest and Rush, and possibly also between the Attacking and Defending team's map in Rush. * The Open Beta had flag letters arranged in roughly reverse order, with A and B to the west, E to the south, and F and G to the east. References Category:Maps of Battlefield 1